In the Name of the Blair, the Cordelia, and the Waldorf
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: But if she changes her name... What would happen to him? Because there's no Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf. Blair/Chuck.


**Disclaimer**: GG is not mine, even though I would like to own a Chace Crawford or an Ed Westwick.

**AN: **so… I'm very nervous. This is my first English and Gossip Girl fic. I've never done neither of those. I stopped watching Gossip Girl like in 2011 because it became painful to watch. But started watching it again when the last season began. And well, it's safe to say, that I have problems, because here I am, looking for a "breather"; I have GG fever, and this is my way of getting over it, right? RIGHT?

My first language is Spanish, so forgive any mistake, please. Wish me luck, review, favorite, leave a critique… ANYTHING, but leave a sign that you were here. Thank you so much for everything in advance.

* * *

What's in a name? For Blair Waldorf, it's the way a person defines himself or herself. It's one more special than the other? Yes, and it was Blair's way to define the stages of her life.

Daddy calls her "Blair Bear". And even when she thinks the nickname is poorly imaginative and childish, she can't stop smiling every time she hears Daddy call her like that, because behind the horrendous moniker, she knows her father loves her more than anything. For Eleanor, her _mother_, she's only "Blair", just "Blair". And that's why she prefers Harold's sugary "Blair Bear" to the cold way Eleanor pronounces her name every time she requests her presence.

To S, she has only ever been… B. B and S, S and B against the world. She couldn't have it any other way. And this way, she knows the difference when one is upset with the other. For that, even though is just a letter, she prefers when her best friend, her_ sister_, calls her "B" to "Blair". Although not all the times that the blonde calls her "Blair", means the same thing. Sometimes, they're just bored.

She has been always "Ms. Blair" for Dorota, even when she was a child. She often wonders that when the day she marries comes - because she _will_ marry - Dorota could be able to call her "Mrs. Blair", also she asks herself if she'll get used to it. And of course Dorota is coming with her after she marries Nate. No matter what, she knows that Dorota will be by her side; trust Dorota to make her feel comfortable using only two words: "Ms. Blair." (And sometimes _really_ annoyed.)

She has never liked her middle name. Ugh, Cornelia. Refined and worthy of her lineage it has always made her believe like she was… Old. She always pictured her future, and in it, she was simply "Mrs. Blair Archibald", never with the Cornelia in the mix. And never with the Waldorf, because, what would people say about Nathaniel Archibald's wife still using her maiden name after she was a married woman?

Without expecting it, _he_ arrived, with his penetrating eyes and deep voice, not calling her "Waldorf" anymore, nevertheless reminding her that if she forgot who she was, she was _Blair Waldorf_, and he was _Chuck Bass_ and he loved her. And to her, in that moment, being Blair Waldorf was more than enough.

Later on, when all she can imagine is about regal things, the Cornelia never crosses her mind, and being honest, neither does the Waldorf. Every time, she becomes _Her Serene Highness Princess_ Blair –future Queen- of Monaco. For some reason, the word "princess" before her name, doesn't have the same effect now that when she was a child. The "Blair Cornelia Waldorf" would have to rest forever on Manhattan's streets; it's too heavy and big to fit on a suitcase and carry it to _Côte d'Azur_.

With Dan, her imagination doesn't go beyond of planning their weekly outings for the upcoming days for her to think about future names. Even to remember that she is Blair Waldorf, in name, spirit and attitude. Those are the days she prefers not to remember. If Chuck and Nate can have Lost Weekends, she can have Lost Weeks too.

But then, there _he_ is again, calling her as usual by _her_ name, reminding her that he loves her with his _"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"_ and all she can consider is that if his voice sounds so sweet saying those words… Cornelia is not a bad name after all. Even if _that_ name, Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass, is a mouthful.

Who knows if in a future anniversary she'll finally become Blair Bass? And this time, it won't be because of what others may think, it will be due to the way it always should have been. And yes, she's aware about all the jokes that her initials - "BB"- could carry, thank you very much. The only thing that really 'stops' her - and _surprises_ her - are Chuck's own doubts about changing her name for good.

Even though the many men in her life have made her question herself and her name, it isn't until the most important one officially renames her that she finds the one that's stuck forever. Because the fact that Henry Charles Bass calls her "mommy" defines the rest of her life eternally and stops for one the identity crisis that she has had over the years. She is "mommy" and _nothing_ can change that. What does it matter how people call her if she has her son calling her by the best of names?

(Except if Chuck calls her "Waldorf", you know, just for old times' sake).


End file.
